


A Rush of Hope

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [10]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Universe
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e18 Epilogue, Everybody Lives, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Rare Pairings, Search for a Cure, Season/Series 02, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.J. knows within years the Lou Gehrig's Disease will consume her. She doesn't want to become trapped inside her own body to die. As despair nears, Dr. Rush comes to the rescue with hopes of knowing how to find the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rush of Hope

T.J. put away some of the medical supplies they had scavenged from Novus, then sat on the edge of a cot. She looked down at her hands and felt a twist in her gut and flash of anger. They where so close to the cure. If they just had more time with the database... How could her body betray her like this? To become her soon to be tomb from the ALS... Everything had been finally going right but now.. 

She closed her eyes as she felt a pang of feelings course through her. She wiped away some stray tears and straightened her back. She had to remain strong. She was a soldier after all. 

She got up and went back to work categorizing the medicine. If with any hope, something they picked up would help them, though it was a long shot. 

She heard footsteps behind her so T.J. braced herself for more apologies and a pity party. It was hard enough not having some enemy she could see to be angry at, then to have Eli and Young saying their sympathies and blaming themselves. To wanting her to be focusing her anger onto them. It wouldn't do any good for anyone. 

"Is there something YOU need?" T.J. asked with emphases to the 'you'. She kept her back turned. She couldn't deal with the looks any more that everyone had been giving her. 

"No, but you do." Rush replied. 

"I'm fine." T.J. Stated back, surprised Rush was even having a go at this. She never would have guessed he was such the caring type. 

"No you're not." The voice of Rush spoke back. "But I know where we can go to fix that." 

Slightly stunned, T.J. turned to face him. Her face then hardened. "If this has anything to do with the chair-"

Rush raised a hand from his note pad of equations. "No. The chair can do wonder-us things but right not it's not the answer." 

T.J. frowned and crossed her arms, bracing herself for false hope. "So? What is it? How can you find the cure?" 

The Novus evaluated ships data base." Rush stated simply. 

T.J. stared at him. "Eli said the ships don't have faster than light travel." 

"Oh they don't." Rush agreed. 

"Then how could you find them?" T.J. asked. "Eli said they could be anywhere in space." 

"That point, Lieutenant, is that I found them and know exactly the range where they should be." 

T.J.'s eyes widened. "Are you sure?" 

"It took a lot of calculations but yes, I'm sure of their approximate location. Not counting any trouble they may have had but including them would just widen the search range if they aren't there, but if all went right for them then yes." 

T.J. quickly hugged him, to the surprise of Rush. T.J. pulled back. "Let's go see Young. You can tell us all that you need to then." 

Rush nodded and felt himself being practically dragged by T.J, who felt a rush of hope that she didn't want to let go of just yet. 

-

The Colonel looked to the odd pair in front of his quarters door, after he was awoken from his sleep by the rare sight of a very happy T.J, and a slightly irritated/ bewildered Rush whose wrist was caught in the death grip and looked like it hurt. 

"Dr. Rush figured it out! He knows where the Novus ships are!" 

T.J. never looked so bright, she was practically bouncing. Caution crept into his gut. Rush had better be right to give her such hopes. He didn't want to see her crushed. 

Young stepped aside and allowed the two inside. He then looked to Rush and crossed his arms. "How? Eli said it was impossible." 

"Really Colonel it wasn't that difficult. We know where the ships were headed and their point of origin. Before we left some of the crew looked to see where the people had gone." 

The Colonel nodded. "But there not there at their destination yet." 

"Of course not but we know what there drive speed was capable of and we know what day they left thanks to the immaculate need the people of Novus has to document everything." 

"Okay. So?" The Colonel asked. 

"The computers where still keeping date. I saw what day it was, then compared it to the day they left, then calculated the speed with that amount. There was a whole bunch of other things to account for, but to put it simply without going into all the details, I believed I know the approximate location they should be if all went on track." 

"And if it didn't? Space has a lot of problems Rush. Worst case scenario?" 

"Then we track backward a little. Worst case, if there not in the area heading towards the estimated range, then we just try any viable planets they might have stopped and settled along their route." 

The Colonel looked at the both of them. T.J. had a pleading look in her eyes. A plea she would never voice out loud but knew it was there. She needed this. She knew her chances of misery and dying where high without. 

The Colonel nodded. "Okay. Get Chloe to plot in the course." 

Rush nodded and tried to leave but T.J. kept hold. 

T.J. looked genuinely to the Colonel. "Thank you." 

The Colonel nodded quietly unsure what more to say and then the two left. 

T.J. tugged Rush to face her once outside of the Colonel's quarters. Her eyes gazing at him with genuine sincerity. "And thank you." 

"Of course."

\- Soon After -

T.J. gazed at the sight of the Novus ships. She felt tears of joy in her eyes as she leaned against the railing. 

Footsteps where heard behind her and she smiled when she hear the voice of Rush. 

"There sending the data now as well as the medicine you need." 

Tamara closed her eyes at the relief, when she opened them a minute later found he was still there, next to her now, looking out at the ships ahead of them. 

She leaned against him and began to let herself finally cry. Releasing all the mixed emotions she had buried within herself. She felt him stiffen. Then slowly he relaxed and put an arm around her. "You're going to be okay Lieutenant." 

She nodded and wiped at her eyes but the tears kept flowing. She sniffled and smiled through her tears of joy. She laid a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "I know." She laid her head on him and snuggled against him. Embracing the warmth when he finally wrapped his arms around her in support. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "I know."


End file.
